Ressurect The Sun- An Andley Story
by WonderlandTurtle
Summary: Ashley has always looked at Andy as a friend. Does Andy see him the same way?


***-* Hello all! This is the first fan fiction that I have actually ever posted. I just want to thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy my Andley fanfic! Comment, follow or just tap in to say 'hey' or something! –WonderlandTurtle*-***

***Andy's POV***

I guess I've never really thought of Ashley like a regular friend. He's always seen me as a friend, but nothing more. Besides, when he brings girls over, I usually just find somewhere else to be. I can't dare be in the same house or hotel with him. The last time I did, I got jealous and drank until I passed out. I really like him, but I'm sure things wouldn't be the same if I told him.

After a long night at Warped Tour, I needed to relax. I went to the bathroom and removed my clothes, except for my boxers. The mirror kept calling out my name. I stared at my lips and imagined Ashley's lips pressed against mine. As I stared back at my reflection, I felt myself getting more and more angry. I slammed my fist into the mirror, shattering it. A few shards of glass fell and others went into my hand. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" I screamed. The loud cracking sound was ringing in my ear. I looked down at the sink, where my left hand was. A large shard was lodged into me. The blood was streaming down my fingers. I watched, silently.

The door busted open. "Jesus, what the fuck did you do?" Ashley stood there standing with no shirt or pants, staring at the mirror. I didn't look up. It was like the broken mirror and blood had put me into a trance. "ANDY!" Immediately, I snapped out of my spell. "What?" I looked up at his makeup covered face. His eyes were filled with worry. "I-I heard you yell and a crash. Is everything okay?" "Yeah. I'm fine," He stepped closer to me. "Andy, I know you. Something is wrong," His hand held my shoulder. At that moment, I felt chills throughout my body. Ashley had such a gently touch. My face turned red and I looked away. "You're bleeding… A lot," He examined my hands. My hand on the mirror was dripping blood down my arm and my other was bleeding all over the counter.

"C'mon, I'll patch you up" Ashley turned and left. I followed him to his room and stood there, my arms outstretched, trying to keep the blood from dripping on anything. He left for the first aid kit and I watched him walk away in his boxers. I made my way to his bathroom and turned on the sink, attempting to clear away some blood.

***Ashley's POV***

I grabbed the first aid kit and headed my way back. Thoughts of Andy filled my head. 'What was he doing? What did he say?' I almost tripped over a pair of black boots and my own feet a few times. I opened the door and I don't see Andy. I called out his name. Silence. I heard the sink running and sighed with relief. Before barging in, I pressed my ear against the door. Muffled words echoed. Everything was slurred and blurry. When I opened the door, I looked down and saw drops of blood on the floor and sink. He looked at me with his lovable blue eyes. The eyes that melted my soul with love. We stared at each other for about a minute. "I can take some of the glass out…" Andy nodded and made his way to my bed, gently brushing his chest across my shoulder. I blushed and closed my eyes. His body felt so smooth. Andy called to me, "Hey Ash, um, can you hurry? My hand is starting to bleed a little…" I quickly turned and sat next to him on the bed.

Each shard of glass was a bitch to take out and it took a total of half an hour to get it ALL out. I felt Andy's eyes looking at me. Did he know? What was he thinking? I looked at his cuts after the mirror pieces were out. I pulled his left hand to my face and kissed the cut that was on his skin. He didn't pull away. He never said a word. My eyes met his and we exchanged blushing expressions. I leaned in close to him and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and whispered, "You missed," I tilted my head in confusion. "Missed? How did I-" Before I could even finish my thought, he pressed his lips into mine.

***Andy's POV***

I pushed my lips against his in a passionate kiss. Sparks were flying between us. I felt Ashley's hands wrap around my waist. I put mine on the back of his neck and pulled him closer. He was slowly pushing his body onto mine. My heart was pounding and I fell back. Ashley's body followed mine and he laid on top of me. He was still kissing me, eyes closed and hands gentle. I had to open my eyes, just to see if he was filled with love or lust. By the looks of it, everything was love. I closed my eyes. My hands ran through his night black hair. My legs started wrapping around his hips, when he pulled away to gaze at me. "Andy, I…" I held him close to me. "What is it?" He gave me a small kiss and said, "You're the only one for me," I had so many questions to ask, but I decided to keep my mouth shut and get under the blanket. He got in next to me and kissed my forehead. As he laid there next to me, I wondered what was going through his mind. I laid down and snuggled into his bare chest and took a deep breath. An arm held me and I closed my eyes. For once in my life, I felt as if everything was perfect.

***Ashley's POV***

Andy's eyes closed and he let out a sigh. I smiled and ran my fingers through his dark hair. Once his breathing leveled out evenly, I knew he was sound asleep. My eyes were locked on his chest, going up and down with each breath. Knowing that the man I had loved for so long was finally with me and knew I cared made me the luckiest person alive. The time on the clock read 1:37am. Getting some sleep would be best, yet I couldn't look away from him. I fell asleep, with Andy in my arms.

I woke up, blinking multiple times. The brightness coming in through the window and veil curtains flowing gently with the wind got me to lean up, well, would have leaned up. Andy had moved in the middle of the night onto the top of me. The warmth of him was so comforting. I looked at his dreaming face. His eyes opened, letting his blue irises show. Such a beautiful blue on such a beautiful person. As soon as he saw where he was placed, he blushed. His legs were woven with mine. I felt as his leg moved to rub mine. He laughed quietly. Andy's slightly flirty attitude in the morning made me blush.

The door opened and we both looked. It was Jake, staring, wide eyed, at the two of us. Andy instantly climbed off of me and hid behind me. "Well," Jake started to close the door. "I should give you two some, uh, privacy…" Before the door shut, he stared into my eyes and winked.

***Andy's POV***

After Jake left, Ashley's eyes never left my face. I gave him a quick kiss and got up to go to the bathroom. "Make sure you don't break my mirror, 'kay?" He laughed. "I won't…" I said in a sing-songy voice. I kept the door open and, once again, stared at myself in the mirror. I turned my head a couple of times and kept staring. My hand met the mirror gently. Suddenly, a glint in the mirror made me look behind me. A small razor blade, slightly bloody, caught my eye. No. Nononononononono. This could not be happening.

"Ashley?" My eyes were locked on the blade "What's up, hun?" "C-can you c'mere for a minute?" I think he heard the worry in my voice because he came almost running up. "What? What's wrong?" I picked up the blade and held it up. "What the fuck is this?" My eyes were starting to tear up. He looked away from me. "Ash, answer me." His eyes stared into mine. A tear ran down my face, soon followed by others. "W-why do you have this?" Ashley pulled his boxers lower, showing scars carved into his hips.

I slammed into Ashley, hugging him tightly. "What made you…?" I could barely speak I was sobbing so badly. He held me close. "Last night, I thought about ever girl I have ever been with and I realized, with every single one of them… I thought about you. I wanted you so badly, but I could never say anything. None of them could even come close to what you mean to me. I remember that one time you walked in and your emotion was so incredibly hurt. Ever since that night, that one expression haunted me. I was the one who hurt you." I pulled away to look at his face. A tear ran down his face. My thumb wiped it away.

"I promise, no matter what pain you're feeling, we can get through it together."

***-* To be honest, it took me a lot of courage to post this. I was really scared about if people would have negative feelings about this and how they would react to it. Then I realized that the end of the day, or however long it took me to write this, that I liked it and I just want to share it. Negativity isn't welcome anymore in my life. I have had enough of that. –WonderlandTurtle*-***


End file.
